


¡Un Gusto!

by house_of_cards



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_cards/pseuds/house_of_cards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un día soleado como cualquier otro.<br/>Un viaje en autobús a la universidad como cualquier otro.<br/>El camino, el clima, todo era común.<br/>O al parecer eso era lo que Baekhyun pensaba…</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Un Gusto!

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta (un sólo capítulo)

Era una mañana soleada y calurosa. Baekhyun estaba sentado en el primer asiento detrás del conductor del autobús.

Él estaba muy concentrado en la música de sus auriculares. _Pay my rent_ sonaba siempre cuando él debía ir a la universidad. Todo iba normal hasta que algo lo sacó de su concentración.

-¿Puedes mover tu mochila por favor?- Un chico alto lo llamó para tomar el asiento que estaba al lado de él. Baekhyun asintió rápido, colocó su mochila sobre sus piernas y de nuevo se sumergió en la melodía hasta que una voz algo grave y verdaderamente desafinada se coló por sus audífonos.

Se sorprendió al notar que el chico a su lado era el poseedor de aquella voz y con un tono de extrañeza le preguntó - ¿Acaso te gusta DNCE?-. El chico se sorprendió también de que éste lo hubiera escuchado si apenas había emitido sonido alguno. -Supongo que sí- dijo - Me gustan algunas de sus canciones, son buenas y pegajosas. Te animan a estar despierto y feliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece extraño?-.

Baekhyun se ruborizó un poco por la emoción escondida de por fin conocer a alguien que apreciara la música de su banda favorita. -No me parece extraño, en cambio ¡me emociona!- Esto último lo dijo con una voz tan alta, que sintió que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, cuando en realidad sólo el chico a su lado lo había oído y eso le había provocado una risa burlona.

-Parece que esa banda te gusta demasiado-. -En realidad sí, ¡es mi favorita! ¿Lo es para ti también?-. El chico a su lado negó con la cabeza. -Arctic Monkeys. Ellos son mis favoritos-. Contestó con semblante serio.

Algo hizo que la piel en la nuca de Baekhyun se erizara, tal vez fue el tono en la voz de su acompañante o que la banda favorita de éste fuera en realidad la siguiente en su lista de favoritos.

-¿Esto es en serio? Porque también me encanta Arctic Monkeys. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?-. Al parecer la respuesta del chico a su lado era algo decisiva para que Baekhyun considerara conocer mejor a su compañero y tal vez así atreverse a preguntar su nombre...

Después de un momento de silencio por parte de ambos y de que el autobús esperara el cambio a verde, el chico alto decidió responder.

Él se giró hacia Baekhyun para así verlo a los ojos, - _R U Mine_... sí, definitivamente esa es mi favorita-.

Baekhyun sintió otro choque de electricidad por el contacto visual y el tono serio en la voz del otro chico. Algo tenía este tipo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo… Tal vez el que tuviera sus mismos gustos musicales o tal vez era el contacto cada vez mayor entre ellos.

El chico no dejaba de verlo a los ojos y así le preguntó - ¿Y cuál es la tuya?- Baekhyun tragó saliva y comenzó a procesar su respuesta. No sabía por qué, pero el responder o no, estaba en duda debido a la curiosa cercanía que entre ellos estaba sucediendo. - _I... I wanna be yours_ es mi favorita-. Justo al oír su respuesta, el chico de al lado sonrió con una chispa de satisfacción, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Baekhyun de nerviosismo...

Estaban ya cerca de la última parada cuando Baekhyun tomó el valor, o tal vez el aliento, de preguntarle su nombre a aquél chico. Cuando éste se giró y con una amplia sonrisa le dijo -Me alegra haber conocido a alguien con el mismo gusto musical. Cuando quieras podríamos compartir playlists y disfrutar de ello juntos-. En ese instante algo en Baekhyun lo hizo decidirse a preguntarle su nombre a aquel chico extraño, pero en ese justo momento, el autobús paró y todos comenzaron a bajar. Y antes de formular alguna palabra, el chico a su lado se inclinó hacia Baekhyun y dijo finalmente con una sonrisa -Por cierto, mi nombre es Sehun y es un placer al fin conocerte Baekhyun-.

Esta última declaración dejó a Baekhyun sorprendido y lleno de dudas.

¿Por qué él sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué sabía sobre su gusto musical? ¿Era algún tipo de acosador o algo así? ¿Acaso todo fue planeado? Sin embargo, algo en su pecho lo estaba quemando por completo al pensar en eso. Casi sin respirar logró al fin formular una respuesta y justo antes de que el chico bajara, alcanzó a gritar con mucho ánimo -¡Un buen gusto también!-.


End file.
